real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Another Unexpected Ending
is the tenth episode of Survivor: Ameliorate. Summary Twist The players enter the beach. Marty and M.J smile at each other when they see Indiana got voted out. Jeff then announces to drop their buffs because they are merged! Nalaina Tribe The merge feast happens. Players who haven't met each other yet introduces themselves. After the feast is done, the merged players head to their new camp. Nalaina The players enter their new camp. Elijah hugs M.J and Marty and says he's happy to see them back. Marc who sees the scene going on tries not to barf. Peter, Chris and Liz hug each other while Chelsea and Elizabeth are already catching each other up. Chris, Peter and Liz decide to sit together. They have been separated this whole time but managed to survive all the way to the merge. Liz says she's so happy to be with people she connects with. However, she says she did bond with Chelsea. Chris says that he heard good stories about Chelsea. Peter says that Elizabeth is fine as well. Quickly enough, Elizabeth, Chelsea and Marc are brought to the group and the six original Fanavotana members decide to create a majority alliance. At the other side of camp, Elijah, M.J, Burke and Marty are talking. M.J explains the situation around Marc and Marty since Marc always had some sort of issue with Marty. Elijah gets pissed off when he hears about this and suggests voting out Marc the first tribal council. M.J points out that it's most likely that Marc has an idol due to his extreme weird behavior. Elijah nods. After the challenge, they need to make a solid plan. Elijah also says that he has Chelsea while M.J says she has Elizabeth. That makes majority. Challenge The final ten arrive at the challenge. Jeff explains the challenge. The players have to balance on the infamous pole. The player who survives the longest wins individual immunity. Survivors ready? GO! The players stand on the pole. M.J falls off the pole first, followed by Marc and Liz. Just a few minutes after, Chris falls off as well. Burke and Chelsea fall off, followed by Elijah and Peter. It's Elizabeth vs. Marty. Marc hopes to see Marty fail. Marty starts to struggle while Elizabeth looks like a statue. Marty then falls off the pole, meaning that Elizabeth wins individual immunity. Elizabeth looks very excited. Nalaina Back at camp, Elizabeth gets a lot of congratulations and hugs from her co-players. After some time, she decides to take a walk with M.J. Elizabeth tells M.J that she heard majority of the players are going for Marty. M.J feels bad, she doesn't want to vote for Marty at all, especially after what he's been through. Elizabeth says that there are not enough numbers to keep Marty. M.J says she can't promise to vote for Marty but whatever happens, she will be loyal to Elizabeth. The two girls shake hands. Marty looks at the sea and talks with Burke. Marty says he feels it's his time. Burke nods and asks Marty how he thinks he can survive. Marty shrugs. M.J returns and tells the two boys that Marty is getting votes but she promises him to stick to their plan in voting Marc. In the woods, Liz, Peter, Chris and Marc are talking about the vote. Marc keeps pushing Marty, which starts to annoy Liz. Chris and Peter say it's the best thing to do. Liz agrees then. Peter points out that Marty is a super sweet guy but he's just very dangerous. At the other side of the woods, Elijah took Chelsea aside. Chelsea plays open card with Elijah, telling him that she's going for Marty and that he should do that as well. Elijah says that he will be taken out if he goes with old Fanavotana. Chelsea promises him he won't. Chelsea pinky promises with Elijah. Elijah returns to his old tribe mates and talks about the vote. They need to do something in order to stay strong. Marty might have a plan. Tribal Council The final ten arrive at tribal council, followed by the two jurors Kathlenea and Indiana. Indiana looks pissed at her old tribe members. Jeff asks Elizabeth how it feels to win the first immunity. Elizabeth says it feels amazing to be sure to have immunity. Jeff asks Marc how the vote should go. Marc says it should go easy, he has nothing to worry about. M.J nods at Marty. Jeff then asks M.J why she nodded and she answers by saying that she confirms it should be an easy vote. Everyone votes, during the voting it's shown that Marc votes Marty with an evil smile. When everyone is done voting, Jeff gets the votes ready. Before he can read them, Marty stands up and decides to play his hidden immunity idol on himself. Marc looks pissed, he knows why he couldn't get it... Marty already got it. Marty's idol is a real idol so all votes against Marty won't count. Chelsea looks at Elijah who grins. . . . . First vote... . . . . Marty (Does Not Count) . . . . Marty (Does Not Count) . . . . Marty (Does Not Count) . . . . Marty (Does Not Count) . . . . Marty (Does Not Count) . . . . Marty (Does Not Count) . . . . Marc (Marc looks at Elizabeth, shaking his head because Marty beat him) . . . . Marc . . . . . . . . Liz (Liz looks surprised just like the other Fanavotana members) . . . . Last vote... . . . . . . . . Liz Which means, we have a 2-2 tie since Marty played his idol. Everyone will revote except for Liz and Marc. Liz starts to cry because she's starting to become very nervous. While the original Valifaty quickly whispers, Fanavotana does so too. Elizabeth decides to put two on Liz and two on Marc. Chelsea quickly says that they want Marc out and they of course put four on Marc. They need to put four on Liz so they can do a rock draw and hope one of them gets rocked out. Elizabeth, Peter and Chris look shocked at Chelsea. They don't know if they want to force a rock draw but Chelsea says they need to take the risk. Jeff then says they need to revote. The eight players vote and Jeff then reads the votes. . . . First vote... . . . . Liz . . . . Liz . . . . Liz . . . . Liz 4 votes Liz . . . . . . . . Marc . . . . Marc . . . . Marc . . . . Marc And we're tied again! Elizabeth and Peter quickly look at Chelsea who nods at them. Jeff announces that both Marc and Liz become save. Elizabeth won immunity and Marty played his idol which means Burke, M.J, Chelsea, Chris, Peter and Elijah will draw rocks. Jeff gives the bag to each contestant. Whoever grabs the black rock will be eliminated. Once everyone has grabbed a rock, they need to show it. . . . . Burke has a WHITE rock! . . . . M.J has a WHITE rock! . . . . Chelsea has a WHITE rock! . . . . Chris has a BLACK rock! . . . . Peter has a WHITE rock! . . . . Elijah has a WHITE rock! This means that Chris is eliminated and becomes the third juror. He hugs Liz and Peter who look devastated. Chris hugs Chelsea, saying he still respects her move. He hugs Elizabeth and Marc and says they have to bring the victory home. He wishes the Valifaty players good luck as well. He gets his torch snuffed and walks away. Votes Elijah voted Marc: "You're gonna get soooo pissed and I'm living for it." Marty voted Marc: "My dude, you started the war and I have to finish it. Glad to have played with you." M.J voted Liz: "Love, this is all part of the plan. You won't go anywhere. And if you do, sorry but, I don't really care because we never talked..." Burke voted Liz: "Marc is still going, no worries!" Marc voted Marty: "About damn time. You HAVE to go home." Elizabeth voted Marty: "In my opinion, you're a very tough competitor and I adore you. I really hope you won't be mad and if you do then screw you, it's the game." Chelsea voted Marty: "Strongest competitor on their side and since Elijah and M.J are somewhat in our alliance, it was either you and Burke. And let's be real, Burke isn't gonna win this game." Chris voted Marty: "From what I've heard you must be a real competitor. That's scary dude..." Liz voted Marty: "I'm voting for Marty even though Marc can be annoying about it." Peter voted Marty: "We bonded man but unfortunately I have to vote you out. Wish the best for you man!" Re-Vote Votes Chelsea voted Liz: "This second chance is all about taking risks. Forcing a rock draw might cost me my head but at least I got the balls. We can't afford losing Marc because who is the other side gonna target all the damn time? Yes, Marc. So we have to keep him as long as possible." Elizabeth voted Liz: "Fingers crossed that all of us go back to Nalaina." Peter voted Liz: "This isn't a vote against you, baby. This is part of our plan." Chris voted Liz: "I'm not really okay with this, rather see Marc go instead of drawing rocks but yeah... can't have everything." Elijah voted Marc: "Time for you to leave the island, bye Marc!" M.J voted Marc: "Bye Marc, time for attack!!!" Marty voted Marc: "And this is where we say our goodbyes. I know you'll be mad, but that's what you simply get for going against me. Bye Marc." Burke voted Marc: "Ciao!" Final Words "This season I really had bad luck. I lost all challenges, had to vote out all my tribe members and still couldn't get a little luck. I made merge though and jury, that's a positive point. But I knew drawing rocks would cost one of us the game. I understand why we did it though, it brings something new to the table. But I wish we never drew rocks. It's fine though, really. Ponderosa here I'm coming." - Chris, 10th Place